Unexpected Fear
by hjmugillecuty
Summary: Sequel to An Expected Event
1. Default Chapter

This is a sequel to An Expected Event. Thanks so much for the feedback on that one.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, except for Elizabeth, they belong to their original creators.

I am going to attempt chapters on this one.

--------

Little Elizabeth McCoy was four months old. She was the pride of the Montecito Casino where her parents, Danny McCoy and Mary Connell worked. After Elizabeth's birth, Danny had insisted that Mary move in with him, not into his old apartment, but into a new home he had managed to find a down payment for. Mary had agreed to his argument that Elizabeth needed two parents, but declared a moratorium on any discussion of their relationship until life had returned to at least semi-normal. Danny had gone back to work just a couple of days after Mary and Elizabeth were released from the hospital, while Mary found herself getting very bored at home. Luckily she was continually visited by her friends from work, and Danny had arranged to work shorter shifts so he could spend time with "his girls". However, after four months Mary's maternity leave was up and she and Danny took Elizabeth to the casino to determine what to do when both parents were working.

They visited first with Ed, who gave Elizabeth some fuzzy dice for her stroller.

"So, Mary, how have you been?"

"Good, Ed. But I'm ready to come back."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." He motioned for them to sit down, then settled himself on the edge of his desk. "Now, it's company policy that you can bring Elizabeth in until she's a year and a half old, then you'll need to find daycare."

"Really?" Danny seemed surprised.

"Hey, I'm president of the casino. I make the policy. Mary, since your job has you moving around the casino all the time, I figured Elizabeth could stay here in the surveillance room. We can set up a playpen in the corner, and I check with the guys. They're all okay with it."

"Are you sure Ed?" Mary double checked.

"Of course I'm sure." Ed confirmed. "Gillian's bringing the playpen by later today."

Mary stood up and hugged Ed. "Thank you."

Danny shook his hand. "Thanks Ed."

They left the office with Elizabeth in her carrier. Mike greeted them at the door.

"Where's my little girl?" He reached out and lifted Elizabeth into his arms. "Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"Careful, Mike." Mary warned.

"Don't worry, honey." Danny wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's only Mike." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She whispered back. "Mike's rough with her."

"Really?" Danny reached out. "Mike, give me my daughter."

"You two are no fun." Mike handed Elizabeth to Danny.

"I just don't want you killing my child."

"Man, some people become parents and lose their entire sense of humor."

"So Mike, did Ed talk to you about us bringing Elizabeth in?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. The guys are all excited. In fact, Rich was saying how great it would be to see you more often."

"He was saying what?" Danny headed towards Rich's desk, Elizabeth still in his arms. Mike raced to stop him.

"I'm kidding man. He didn't say anything."

"Well....well, good." Danny turned to see Mary cracking up behind him. "What do you find so funny?"

Mary was doubled over, "You...with your...your whole jealous act."

Danny walked to her side. He leaned close to her ear. "It isn't an act, baby." He put Elizabeth in her carrier. "C'mon, let me take you home."

It took them another hour to get out of the casino. They were mobbed on the casino floor by Nessa, Sam and Delinda, each of whom had to hold Elizabeth and tell Danny and Mary how excited they were that the baby would be coming in. Sam and Delinda were particularly excited that Mary would be back to work as they had been covering her job.


	2. Beautiful Morning

The next morning Danny woke up to Elizabeth crying. He looked at Mary sleeping chastely next to him and rolled out of bed to the bassinette in the corner. He picked up his little girl and bounced her against his chest. She kept crying so he changed her diaper. She calmed down, sobbing intermittently.

"C'mon baby," he whispered, "let's take a shower and let mommy sleep."

He climbed into the shower, snuggling Elizabeth. She stopped crying as the warm water hit them both. After a few minutes, the shower curtain was pulled aside, revealing Mary, still in her pajamas.

"There you two are."

"Want to join us?" Danny smirked.

Mary laughed. "Danny." She said firmly. "Give me Elizabeth, she's probably hungry."

Danny passed her over and Mary went back to the bedroom. He stood under the spray a little longer, feeling slightly defeated. He shared a bed and a child with Mary but he couldn't be sure if she really wanted to be with him. He climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He leaned against the bathroom doorway, watching Mary feed Elizabeth on the bed.

"My whole life." He muttered.

Mary looked up. "Did you say something, Danny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, honey."

She smiled and looked down at Elizabeth. Danny dressed quickly, and then held the baby so Mary could get ready.

"You nervous, sweetie?" Danny asked.

"A little. Mostly about my little girl being upstairs with you maniacs."

"Don't you trust me?" Danny was a little stung.

"I do, I do." She reassured him. "She's just my baby."

"Mine too. Don't worry, Mary. Besides you can come see her whenever."

"I know. You ready?"

"Yeah, and so is Elizabeth. Let's go."


	3. Loss

They arrived at the Montecito with a few minutes to spare. Mary left Elizabeth and Danny at the elevator to the surveillance room, kissing her baby repeatedly. Danny walked into the room to great applause from the technicians.

"Let me have that girl." Mike declared.

"I don't think so Mike." Danny laid Elizabeth on a blanket in the playpen, tickling her softly. "So, what's going on?" He walked back to the screens.

"Not much. We've got a couple of big winners but nothing suspicious."

They got down to work. The day passed simply, a few purse and chip snatchers. Mary graced the surveillance room several times to take Elizabeth for feedings. Other arrivals in the room during the day were surprised by Mitch rolling Elizabeth around in his chair and Danny holding her while pointing people out on the screen.

At eight, Mary was off-duty, not having any major events planned for the evening so she collected Elizabeth in the stroller to take her home. Danny promised to be there in two hours, when his shift ended, and watched his girls on the monitors as they headed home.

Mary was near the reception desk when Delinda caught up to her. She turned to talk and Danny watched in horror as a pair of hands reached into the stroller, unbuckling Elizabeth and pulling her out. He radioed to the security guards who should have been nearby and took off running. By the time he reached Mary, she had collapsed in sobs on the floor, one hand holding the stroller.

"Mary!" He raced to her side, nudging Delinda out of the way.

"Danny," she cried, "where is she? Where is she?"

The security guards joined them. "We couldn't find them, Mr. McCoy," they panted.

Mary turned to them in anger. "How could you not find her? Where is she?! Where's my baby?!" Danny hugged her to his chest. "Danny, where is she?" she sobbed.

"We'll find her." He whispered. "I promise."


	4. Who dun it?

The huddled pair was quickly joined by Ed and Mike. Ed knelt down next to Mary.

"Mary?" he whispered. "Let's get you upstairs."

"Ed," she sobbed, "what happened? Where's my baby?"

"I'll find her. Come up to my office."

Danny and Ed helped Mary to her feet and headed for the employee door followed by Mike and Delinda. Ed turned to them.

"Mike, call Metro, get Luis down here." He motioned Delinda closer. "Honey," he whispered, "call your mother, Mary'll need her."

"Sure daddy." She backed away to use her cell phone.

"Luis is on his way." Mike told them on the way up the elevator.

"Good. I want you to run the cameras back to when Elizabeth was taken." Mary started crying again as Danny held her closer. "It's okay Mary, we'll get her back." Ed tried to reassure her.

They arrived at the surveillance room. Danny headed towards the screens purposefully with Mike, as Ed started taking Mary to his office.

"Danny!" Ed yelled. He turned, "Where are you going?"

"To find my daughter."

Ed stepped closer. "Danny, maybe you should...uh...stay with Mary."

"Ed," Danny replied, "this is my child."

"Yeah, but Elizabeth is Mary's too."

"Danny?" Mary cleared her throat. He stepped toward her, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face.

"Yes, Mary?" He whispered.

"Find her for me." She declared. "Find my baby girl."

"I promise. Go up to Ed's office, okay?"

She nodded and went up the steps.

"Danny, are you sure..." Ed began.

"I promised, Ed." Danny stalked into the surveillance room. "Mitch, put the reception tape on the primary screen. Rewind to just before Elizabeth was taken."

Mitch looked over at Ed, who shrugged and nodded his head. Mitch brought the screen up as Danny and Mike began searching it for any clues.

"Ed?" Luis came in behind him.

"Luis, good to see you. I suppose you heard?"

"Yeah, how's Mary?"

Ed nodded towards his office where Mary sat in tears.

"Why isn't Danny with her?"

"He promised her he'd find Elizabeth."

"Danny?" Luis called.

He turned away from the screens, "Luis, you're here. Good."

"Danny, buddy, are you okay?"

"No. My little girl is missing. Mary is in tears. But we're gonna find her, right?" Danny returned to examining the screen.

"Sure Danny." Luis looked at Ed, who shrugged. "Well, Ed, I need to talk to Mary."

"Do you have to do that now?" Ed asked.

"The sooner the better." The door opened behind them, revealing Gillian in her glory.

"Ed, sweetie, where's Mary?" She kissed his cheek.

He kissed her in return. "In my office."

"I'll go straight up."

"Luis, why don't you go with her?" Ed looked up at his office as Gillian joined Mary, gathering her tightly in a hug. Luis then joined them. Ed turned away. "Okay, guys, what have we found?"

"It's this guy here." Mike pointed to the image of a man in sunglasses, a long coat, and hat.

"He came in looking like that and no one got suspicious?" Danny ranted slightly.

"He'd only been here about ten minutes," Mitch commented, "and hadn't left the lobby."

"Do we know who he is?" Ed asked.

"Not yet." Mike had moved to the recognition software. "But we will."

"Danny, come here." Ed motioned him into the conference room.

"What is it, Ed? I need to find that man." Danny tried to leave but was stopped by Ed's grab of his arm.

"Danny, you're too close to this."

"Ed, it's my daughter. Of course I'm too close!"

Ed stepped back as Danny continued his rant. "She's my baby. I have to find her. I promised Mary. I promised..." Danny collapsed on the chair, sobbing. "I promised."

"Okay Danny," Ed knelt next to the chair, "okay, we'll find her." Danny forced himself to calm down. "Are you better now?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Ed, did you ever notice that Mary and Elizabeth have the same eyes?" Danny mused.

"She has your smile." Ed stated matter-of-factly.

"Does she?" Danny grinned, grimly."

"We'll get her back, Danny."

"We have to. I promised Mary."

"You said that already."

Danny rested his head in his hands. "If I don't find Elizabeth, Mary will leave me. I know, technically we're not together, but Ed, I love her. But if Elizabeth is gone, she'll never love me."

"Danny, we'll find her. Mary's not gonna leave you."

They were interrupted by Mike. "Um. Sorry you guys, but we might have a match and I thought you might want to see..."

"Yes!" Danny raced out of the room. The match was up on the center screen. "No, no it can't be."

"Who is it?" Mike asked, shocked at this response. Danny looked up at Ed's office and saw Mary also staring at the screen, all color having left her face.

"Danny?" Ed prompted.

"It's..." He looked back at the image. "...it's Mary's father."


	5. Confirmation

"I have to talk to Mary." Danny declared, walking towards Ed's office.

"Danny, are you sure?" Ed followed him.

"I'd know that creep anywhere." Danny threw the door open and stomped up the stairs. "Mary!" He called. She was curled up in Ed's chair, crying, Gillian next to her, whispering calm words in her ear. Mary looked up at the sound of Danny's voice.

"It's him, isn't it Danny? It's my father. He took my baby."

Danny knelt down beside her. "It looks like it. I'm so sorry, Mary. It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Luis asked.

Ed shushed him, then motioned Luis and Gillian out of the room. Danny and Mary didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry, Mary." Danny repeated, looking at the floor.

Mary lifted his head to meet her eyes. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I knew I shouldn't have but I did it anyway."

"No, if I hadn't...if I..." his voice broke "...hadn't threatened him last time. I told him if I ever saw him again, I'd kill him. Just like when we were sixteen, except this time I must have really intimidated him."

Mary hugged him tightly, "No, I told his wife about what he used to do to me. She probably left him and now he's getting back at me. He took my baby away."

Ed came back inside. "I hate to interrupt but we need to find this guy."

Mary wiped her eyes. "Of course, Ed. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I hate to ask but we need you to confirm it's really your father. Then if either of you has any information on where we might find him..."

"Yeah Ed, we'll be right down." Danny helped Mary to her feet and they joined the others downstairs. Mary stared at the picture of the man who had taken her child.

"It's him." She declared.

"I thought your dad left town years ago." Luis mentioned quietly.

"He did." Danny replied. "But he was back here a little over a year ago trying to patch things up. Mary and I told him to leave us alone."

"He told us he'd remarried," Mary added, "with two little girls. I called his wife and told her the truth about him. I guess she left him."

"Revenge." Mike nodded.

"Do you still have her number?" Luis asked.

Mary nodded, pulling out her organizer. "Do you think she'd know where he is?"

"She might. And we'll get his picture out immediately. Everyone will be looking for him. We'll find her."

"Thank you Luis." Danny wrapped his arm around Mary's shoulder as she rested her head on his.

Ed cleared his throat. "Why don't you two go into the conference room? We'll come get Danny when we need him."


	6. Found him

In the conference room, Mary sat and watched Danny pace the length of the room, stopping occasionally to watch the activity in the surveillance room.

"Danny, come sit down, you're making me dizzy."

He stopped. "I'm sorry, Mary."

"It's okay. It was just too repetitive."

"That's not what I mean." He knelt next to her chair. "I swore that I'd never let him hurt you. I promised you when we were sixteen that he'd never make you cry. I couldn't do it. I tried so hard, for so long, and I failed. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect Elizabeth. No wonder you don't want me, don't love me."

"Oh Danny," she caressed his face, "you know I love you."

"Then why won't..." Danny began.

"It's too long of a story and not for telling right now." Mary did a head-tilt toward the door as Ed walked in.

"Danny, we have a possible location."

Danny jumped to his feet. "Where?"

"He's had a room at the Desert Sands. Luis and I are gonna go pick him up."

"I'm coming too."

"Danny..." Ed warned.

"If Elizabeth is there, she needs her daddy."

Mary nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go. Mary, do you want Gillian to sit with you?"

"Yes." Ed sent Gillian in, turning to watch her sit next to the younger woman as they clasped hands.


	7. Lost is found

The three men raced to the Sands, the siren blaring the entire time. The Sands' desk clerk turned out to be a friend of Luis and Danny from high school and he gladly told them which room Mr. Connell was in. Luis knocked on the door repeatedly, shouting "Police!" The door didn't open, but Danny could hear faint crying in the hotel room.

"That's Elizabeth!" He slammed into the door with his side. Luis pulled him away.

"Are you sure?" Luis asked.

"Of course! That's my baby!" Danny turned to hit the door again.

"Danny, we can't break in. We don't have a warrant."

"I don't care."

"Okay." Ed pulled Danny away from the door. "Luis, go get the desk clerk, what's his name...Billy, and have him let us in."

Luis took off.

"Ed, I've got to get in there. That's my little girl and she needs me."

"Danny, you can't just bust in there. We gotta do this legal." Ed started knocking on the door again as Danny paced in the hallway. Soon Luis and Billy showed up.

"Hurry up Billy, open the door!" Danny begged anxiously. The door opened and the four men hurried inside. Danny saw Elizabeth lying on the bed, bawling. He rushed to her side, gathering her into his arms. "It's okay, sweetie. It's Daddy, Daddy's got you."

Ed quietly got his attention. "Danny."

Danny turned to see Mary's father, standing in the corner of the room, pointing a pistol at him.

"Mr. Connell..." Danny began.

"Shut up, Danny!" He replied. "You and Mary thought you could ruin my life, my marriage? Didn't you realize there would be consequences? I wanted to fix things last year, but you refused and you told...my  wife."

"And you couldn't do something to one of us, you had to steal our child?!"

"I lost mine!" He yelled.

"That was your own fault!" Danny yelled back, scaring Elizabeth who started crying again. Danny tried to shush her as Mr. Connell stepped forward. This gave Ed and Luis the moment they needed. Ed tackled him at the knees as Luis wrestled the gun away, and then handcuffed Mr. Connell, reading him his rights on the way out the door. Ed stood and brushed himself off.

"How she doing?"

"Fine. She's probably starving."

"Well, let's get her back to Mary." Ed threw his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"You know Ed, Elizabeth only has my dad as a grandfather."

"Yeah."

"We'd like you to think of yourself as her grandfather too."

Ed laughed. "I already do."

Danny looked at him in surprise, and then joined him in laughing.


	8. Not the end

They walked into the Montecito surveillance room to cheers and applause. Danny took Elizabeth into the conference room where Mary was waiting, her back to the door.

"Mary." He whispered. He bounced Elizabeth, causing her to giggle.

Mary turned around, her eyes red-rimmed. "Elizabeth!" Danny held out the baby and Mary raced to him, gathering her little girl into her and Danny into a one-armed hug. She began crying again, this time tears of joy. "You found her! You found her."

"I promised I would." Danny kissed the top of her head. His eyes filled with tears as well as he hugged his girls.

Mary pulled away, Elizabeth in the crook of her arm, wiping her eyes. "So...um...what about..."

"Your father? Luis arrested him, he's at the station."

"I need to talk to him. I need to know why he did this."

"No Mary, you don't. We have our baby back with us."

"I do, Danny. He's...he was...my father. I need to know why he had to continue to destroy my life." She sat down at the table. Danny knelt by her side.

"Because he already destroyed his, and he couldn't stand for us to be happy when he was miserable. Because he's still mad I took you away when we were sixteen. Mary, he probably doesn't even know why."

"Are you saying he's crazy?"

"Maybe. He pulled a gun on me; I don't think anything's impossible." Danny looked down."

"He what?" She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Danny, did I almost lose you too?"

"Ed and Luis stopped him."

"Did I almost lose you?"

"Mary, if I have my way you will never lose me." She hugged him tightly as he buried his head in her neck.

"Let's go home Danny."

They ran into Ed on their way out who gave them the next day off, seeing as it was past two a.m.


	9. Proposal

Mary sat on the bed feeding Elizabeth as Danny triple checked the locks and windows. He came into the bedroom as Mary was placing Elizabeth softly in her bassinette, carefully tucking her in.

"All secure." Danny announced.

"Shhh." Mary admonished. "I just got her to sleep."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Come sit with me." Mary sat on the bed as Danny joined her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still a little freaked, but that's not what I want to talk about."

"What's up, baby?" Danny turned to face her, concern evident on his face.

"What did you mean before?"

"Before when?"

"When you said that if you had things your way I'd never lose you?" Mary looked down at her hands, twisting them in her lap.

Danny snaked his hand into hers. "You know what I meant. I want to marry you, you know that."

"I never thought you were serious."

"Mary, how could you..."

She turned away. "It's just...it's a long story."

He walked around the bed to face her. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

"If...if it hadn't been for Elizabeth, would you have wanted to be with me the night you came back?"

"Of course. Where else would I have been?"

"I don't know. Where were you last time?"

"Is that what this is about?" Danny stood up in surprise. "Mary, I thought we'd taken care of that in the letters. I love you. I want to be with only you."

"But last time..." Mary started.

"Last time I was a freaked out kid. I came back from the Marines and I didn't know which way I was going."

"But not my way," Mary began crying, remembering how she had felt.

Danny knelt in front of her. "Mary, I knew that I loved you, but I wasn't ready. I was a kid. I wasn't ready for the white picket fence and all that."

"And you are now?"

"Yes, I am." Danny said earnestly.

"How do I know that in a month or two you won't find someone else?"

Danny shook his head. "Because I love you. Because I will always love you. Because over the past year and especially the past day I've seen how quickly life can change. And we can stumble through life alone but I'd much rather be helping you over the bumps and have you guiding me through the valleys."

Mary smiled. "That may be the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me."

"Wait here." Danny hurried to his nightstand, rummaging through the drawer. He returned to Mary's side with a small black box. He knelt back down, opening the box to show a diamond ring. "I meant every word I said. Mary Connell, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Marry me." He added in a whisper, "Please marry me."

"You promise?"

"Yes. And I think I proved today that I keep my promises."

"Then yes." She grabbed Danny and kissed him hard. After a minute he pulled away, taking the ring out of the box and hurriedly sliding it onto her finger. She looked at it a little more closely.

"When did you get this?"

"I bought it with my first paycheck back."

"How did you hide it from me?"

"I moved it every day."

Mary giggled, kissing him again. "When do you want to get married?"

"How about tomorrow?"

She laughed.

"Why not? Everyone we'd invite is close by, any of the stores will give you a deal on a dress, and we could get married at the Montecito."

"You think Ed would give us more time off?"

"I'll sweet talk him."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"My dad can watch her," Danny began crawling across the bed toward Mary, "in a room at the hotel, with Mike standing guard and all the guys on alert. Your father's in jail, no one else is after her...c'mon." He begged.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, call Ed when we wake up." She pulled him into another kiss.


	10. Preparations

They were woken up three times by Elizabeth, the last at around noon. Danny sat behind Mary, watching her feed their daughter with a big smile on his face. Mary got up to change the baby and Danny rolled over to call Ed.

"Ed Deline."

"Ed, its Danny."

"Hey, I gave you the day off. Why are you calling me?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could get more leave."

"Sure. You guys that shook up?"

"Not really, we were...um..."

"What, Danny?"

"Well, let me ask this...can you come to a wedding tomorrow?"

"Wait, you and Mary?"

"Yeah. We'd like to get married at the Montecito."

"I'll have Sam and Delinda arrange everything. You get a week off, go somewhere great."

"Thanks Ed. Also, we were thinking my dad could watch Elizabeth but we hoped maybe in a room at the hotel?"

"I'll take care of it. Congratulations you two."

They hung up. Danny turned to Mary. "It's all set. Sam and Delinda will probably call later."

"Call your dad next," Mary suggested, bouncing Elizabeth.

"Did we ever tell him about yesterday?" Danny suddenly realized.

"Gillian called him for me. I asked him to stay at home because there were too many people. I think Mitch called once you found her."

"Good. I just..."

"I know." She leaned over and kissed him. "Call your dad."

Danny grinned as he dialed the construction site.

"Larry McCoy."

"Hi Dad."

"Danny! How are you? How are Mary and Elizabeth?"

"Good and good. We're taking the day off."

"Smart idea."

"Actually, we're planning on taking the week. Could you come by the casino tomorrow? There's gonna be a wedding."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Dad? Dad, are you still there?"

"You mean...you and Mary? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. She finally said yes."

"That's wonderful. Of course I'll be at the wedding."

"Great, we'll call you with details. One other thing..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to take her somewhere special, but that means leaving Elizabeth here. We were hoping that you'd be willing to move into the hotel with her while we're gone, where there'll be surveillance. Not that we think anything will happen. It's just, after yesterday..."

"I understand and I'll be happy to. I'll call Ed and we'll work it out."

"Thanks Dad."

"I love you, son. Tell Mary and my granddaughter that I love them too. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Danny hung up the phone and made his way into the kitchen. There he found his girls, Mary having cereal and Elizabeth in her bouncy chair. He went to the cupboard for his own cereal.

"Did you talk to him?" Mary asked.

"Yes. He's thrilled and said he loves you two. He also agreed to watch Elizabeth for us."

"Are you sure leaving her is a good idea?"

Danny sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Sweetie, you know if we asked Ed would put a permanent guard on her. But I really don't think there's anyone else who would take her."

"You're right. I know you're right."

"We can call and check in everyday." He turned her chair to face him. "Just think, we could be in Hawaii, on the beach, in the room..."

Mary giggled and pulled him to her for a deep kiss that only ended when they heard Elizabeth cry. They looked over at her and laughed. Mary picked her up and went to change her diaper. The doorbell rang and Danny went to answer it. He was greeted by Nessa, Sam and Delinda who were obviously hiding something behind them.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Danny smiled.

"Mary around?" Delinda asked.

"She's in the bedroom. Why?"

"No reason." They slinked past him, still hiding something. He followed them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see Mary." Nessa knocked on the bedroom door, which was already ajar. Mary turned to see them and grinned.

"Hi you guys! What's up?"

"We brought you something." Sam told her. "Danny, take Elizabeth and go away."

"Hey, wait a second." Danny weakly protested.

"Go on, Danny." Nessa insisted.

"Fine." Danny took Elizabeth into the hall as Delinda closed the door behind him. He could hear squeals and realized that Mary was showing off her ring. He went to the living room and turned on the game. With Elizabeth facing the TV, he began explaining basketball to his daughter. She fell asleep in the middle of the third quarter. Danny checked his watch and realized that the women had been back there for three hours. At the start of the fourth, he heard voices heading towards him. The women came into the room talking and laughing.

"Okay," Sam was saying, "the wedding will be in the casino chapel at 1:30 and then we'll have the reception at Mystique. Nessa's got the phone numbers and she'll call the guests. Oh, there you are, Danny. Mike has your tux. What about the honeymoon?"

"Well, Danny said something about Hawaii..." Mary began.

"Oh, you don't want Hawaii." Delinda commented. "Its way too crowded."

Danny stood up carefully with Elizabeth. "And just where do you think I should take my wife on our honeymoon?"

"I'll take care of it." Sam declared. "Don't worry. So...tropical beach and you'll be gone about a week?"

"Yeah. That's right." Mary smiled excitedly.

"Alright." Nessa hugged her. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

They left, waving goodbye.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked.

"They brought me a dress."

"Do I get to see it?" Danny grinned.

"Tomorrow." She noticed the TV. "Who's winning?"

They curled up on the couch watching the game. Most of the day was spent like that. Mike came by around 6:30 with Danny's tux, which fit like a glove. Mary just about melted when she saw him dressed up. She later insisted that they go to bed early, although they didn't get much sleep.


	11. Wedding

Danny woke up the next morning and just stared at Mary sleeping for a few minutes. He was interrupted by a fussy Elizabeth.

"How are you sweetie? Did you know that mommy and daddy are getting married today?" He bounced her up and down. "Should we go get cleaned up for mommy?" He went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower, holding her against his shoulder. When their shower was over, he wrapped them both in fluffy towels and went to wake up Mary. She showered while Danny dressed himself and Elizabeth. The three of them headed to the Montecito at noon. They were greeted by Sam, who stole Mary away, Ed, who took Elizabeth upstairs to be dressed by Gillian, and Mike, who led Danny to a room in the casino.

"So man, you nervous?" Mike asked, helping Danny with his jacket.

"Mike, I've been waiting for this day for years." Danny checked himself in the mirror.

"You're nervous, aren't ya?"

"A little bit." He admitted.

"Don't worry. She loves you."

"I know. It's just that little bit." Danny held his finger and thumb close together.

"Isn't that where Elizabeth fits?"

Danny laughed. "You're right. She takes away all my worries."

"Well, lets get you married."

They went down to the chapel which was festooned with streamers and pictures of the couple. Danny waited at the front with Mike and Ed at his side. Nessa came first, carrying Elizabeth in her arms. Sam and Delinda followed. Then Mary, in a beautiful white dress, gathered at the waist, was escorted by Danny's father. Danny started smiling the moment he saw her. The aisle was short and soon he was taking her hand and staring into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

They turned to the minister, an elementary school friend of Mary's, who smiled, "Should we get started?"

Mary smiled and nodded, causing Danny to laugh.

"Alright," the minister began, "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, we are gathered here to celebrate, finally, the marriage of Danny McCoy and Mary Connell. Now those of us who grew up in Vegas have been waiting for this day since high school graduation, so I am pleased to be the one to actually perform the ceremony."

A clump of Mary and Danny's childhood friends began laughing.

"Anyway, Mary...Danny, marriage is a joining of two hearts, two souls. I know that the two of you have been close since childhood and today we legally sanction your love. You already have the most beautiful child and we all hope that you will add more and multiple the love in your home.

"Now Danny, take Mary's right hand in your own and repeat after me: I Danny McCoy,"

"I Danny McCoy,"

"Take you, Mary Connell, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"Take you," his voice caught, "Mary Connell, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"I promise to love and cherish you. To always be with you."

"I promise to love and cherish you." Mary wiped a tear away. "To always be with you."

"To share my life with you and to be a light in your life. To be with you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad..."

"To share my life with you," Danny heard Elizabeth giggle and looked in her direction, then smiled back at Mary, "and to be a light in your life. To be with you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad..."

"Until such a time as death may part us."

Danny squeezed her hand. "Until such a time as death may part us."

"Mary, your turn." She repeated the same vows, smiling directly into Danny's eyes.

They exchanged rings, not letting go of each other's hand. And finally,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Danny, you may kiss your bride."

Danny put his hands on her cheeks and kissed his wife for the first time. The audience applauded wildly and Danny and Mary McCoy turned to them with smiles. Nessa handed them Elizabeth and they raced down the aisle, hand in hand.


	12. Honeymoon

The McCoys greeted their guests outside the chapel. A surprising number of people had managed to come on just one day's notice, and Sam had informed them to expect more at the reception which would begin in half an hour. Gunther had prepared a full meal and a beautiful cake.

Mary and Danny walked into Mystique to great cheering. They joined Danny's dad, Elizabeth, Ed, Gillian, Mike, Nessa, Delinda and Sam at the head table. After dinner, Danny and Mary shared their first dance, to "The Way You Look Tonight." Then Mary danced with Danny's dad as Danny asked Gillian to join him on the floor. The dancing continued for hours. They cut the cake, smashing the piece in Danny's face. Mary threw her bouquet directly to Delinda, earning a cheer from Gillian. Danny removed the garter with his teeth and Mike caught it with a flourish.

As they made their way back to the table to say goodbye to Elizabeth, Danny was stopped by Sam, who slipped an envelope into his hand.

"What's this?"

"My wedding present." Sam smiled at him.

He opened the envelope. "Tickets to Aruba, a reservation at a beachfront hotel, and...what's this?"

"A list of places you might want to go, at least, that is if you decide to ever leave the room." She patted his arm and strolled away with a smirk on her face. "By the way," she called, "the flight's in two hours. There'll be a limo out front in fifteen minutes!"

Danny hurried back to Mary and whispered the news in her ear. They said a quick but heartfelt goodbye to Elizabeth and Danny's father. Sam had quickly organized the guests into two bubble-blowing rows. The McCoys ran out of Mystique and through applause in the casino to tumble into the backseat of the stretch limo. Mary pushed Danny from where he had landed on her hard as the car took off.

They made it to the airport just in time for their flight. Once they were seated in first class, Mary had a thought.

"Danny," she whispered to him, "who packed our bags?"

His eyes got wide. "I think Sam and Delinda did."

"Oh no." They started laughing.

The flight passed without incident and they landed in Aruba early the next morning. They were greeted by another limo which took them to a gorgeous beachfront hotel. The McCoys were installed in a small bungalow with a private beach. Danny tipped the bellman as Mary exclaimed over the room, then he opened her suitcase.

"Hey honey!" He laughed.

"Yeah Danny?" She called from the bathroom.

"Come here!"

She came back into the living room to see her luggage open on the bed. Danny had something black and lacy in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked

"It was in your suitcase. Along with...well...come look." He waved her over.

Mary looked, slightly frightened, into the suitcase. "What the...?" She reached in to find a number of lacy garments, one or two wrap dresses, and a miniscule swimsuit. "I think we should open yours."

Danny raised his eyebrows questioningly. He tossed his suitcase up next to hers and unzipped it. Mary looked inside. "Oh my..."

Danny pulled out the contents of his suitcase, revealing his own swimsuit, a couple of nice shirts and pants, massage oils, and some other items. "Why'd they even bother to pack two bags?" He quipped.

Mary slugged him in the shoulder, following it up with a yawn. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's been a long couple of days." Danny cleared off the bed. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." He kissed her shoulder as they crawled into bed.

They spent the week mostly in their room, with occasional visits to the beach. Room service was order nightly and they found new little restaurants for lunch every day. And every night, before they went to bed, Danny and Mary called the Montecito and told Elizabeth goodnight.

THE END

Thanks so much for the feedback I've gotten on this. I really appreciate the support. I might write a sequel (make this a trilogy) but haven't decided yet.

This is dedicated to Cynthia, a fellow fan and supportive friend.


End file.
